


Stress Relief

by LuvlySue



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal, Arguing, Bottom Brian May, Boyfriends, Gay Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Freddie Mercury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26379817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuvlySue/pseuds/LuvlySue
Summary: The amps weren't the only thing getting wrecked that night...
Relationships: Brian May/Freddie Mercury
Comments: 57
Kudos: 50





	Stress Relief

It started during the show. The last couple of gigs had felt a bit stale because it was late in the tour, and Freddie hated that. So tonight he had gone on stage with the definite desire to fuck shit up, and maybe their equipment didn't deserve that treatment but in the moment it had felt so good to really let loose. 

Except his bloody boyfriend wouldn't let him. Brian was determined to limit Freddie's antics, keeping him from toppling the amps, although he hadn't managed to prevent him from throwing the piano chair across the stage. A small victory. 

"Come _on_ , Brimi!" Freddie complained loudly once they were back at the hotel, still arguing about the show. "We're rock royalty, not boy scouts! What is the fun in being a rock star if you don't act like one from time to time?" 

"It's irresponsible, Fred." Brian grouched, crossing his arms. "I don't understand what is so fun about pointless destruction."

"For God's sake, dear!" Freddie was starting to feel frustrated again. He just wanted to grab his boyfriend and shake him sometimes. "Not everything in life has a point, sometimes you just have to let go and not think so much. Live in the moment…" The singer walked over to Brian and put his hands around his shoulders, pushing him up against the wall. The guitarist looked down at him, a little less annoyed now and more curious. He automatically put his hands on Freddie's hips and the singer leaned so close to him that their bodies were pressed together, fluttering his eyelashes at him. "I love when you lose control, you know that." He purred in a low voice. 

Slowly, Brian started to smile, his eyes twinkling and his hands tighter around Freddie's waist. He raised an eyebrow. "Freddie, if you really wanted to wreck something tonight all you had to do was ask." 

A hot shiver of excitement ran down Freddie's spine. "Is that so?" 

He wanted to taste the cheeky smile on Brian's lips. They were both still buzzing after the show and there was a new rush of adrenaline running through him now. The air between them felt like it was charged with electricity. Freddie took Brian's head in his hands and pressed their lips together. Brian made a quiet noise of pleasure against his lips and Freddie slid one hand down between his legs, stroking his cock through his trousers.

Brian groaned, hungrily working his boyfriend's lips open to slide his tongue inside. Freddie hummed and bit down at his lip while he unbuttoned Brian's trousers.

Sighing into Freddie’s mouth Brian tangled his fingers in silky, midnight-black hair and pulled on it, making Freddie gasp. They broke the kiss to take their shirts off, letting them fall on the floor while they staggered to the bed together. With his clever fingers Freddie managed to pull Brian's trousers down before they had reached the bed and they fell on top of each other. Freddie was still in his trousers, on top of Brian in his boxers, grinding against him wantonly. He really was in a wild mood tonight. But now that he didn't have to worry about breaking all their damn equipment, Brian could relax and enjoy it. Freddie's hand was on him again, sliding into his boxers and around his hard cock. He wrapped his leg over Freddie’s hip, rocking into his hand. 

With his other hand, Freddie ran his nails over the guitarist's chest and pinched one of his nipples, pushing his tongue inside Brian’s mouth to silence his moan. He rubbed at the head of Brian’s cock, which was already wet and leaking.

“Fuck, Fred…” Brian closed his eyes, biting his lips as Freddie increased the tempo, spreading his precum all over his cock. 

“Just like that.” Freddie’s words were muffled as he pressed his mouth against Brian’s neck, sucking at the sensitive skin. “Just let go, darling… mmh, I'm gonna make you feel so good.”

“Yes...” Brian whined, rocking his cock into Freddie’s hand. He moaned loudly when the singer bit down on his skin. “Ahh, yes...“

"Not so fast." Freddie grinned wickedly and suddenly he pulled away and his hand was gone. Brian bit his lip, looking up at him, and lifted his hips as his boyfriend pulled off his boxers and dropped them next to the bed. His dark eyes flickered over to the bedside table but Brian was faster and opened it with a grin. 

"Ooo so eager." Freddie purred when Brian chucked him the bottle of lube. His voice was breathy and sent a shiver down his spine. "So keen for me to have my way with you." 

A blush on his cheeks, Brian bit his lips and closed his eyes, his head falling back on the pillow. The next moment the singer's talented mouth was around his cock, sucking sweetly, a lubed finger pushing inside him at the same time. He whined and opened his legs more, pulling at Freddie's hair. He protested with a whimper when Freddie stopped blowing him for a moment. But the singer's words made him shudder hot and cold. 

”Lovely, dear. So gorgeous... I adore you like this, when you let go for me...” He pushed another finger inside him, stretching his opening wider. "God, I want you so much, you have no idea, darling…"

"Want you, too…" Brian's eyes fluttered open and he looked into Freddie's eyes, his own eyes dark with desire. In seconds, Freddie had unbuttoned his trousers and pulled them down to his hips before he lowered himself on top of Brian. Their mouths crashed back together as the older man entered him, moaning into his mouth. Brian couldn't breathe, his whole body trembled while he adjusted to the way Freddie's big cock stretched him. And then he began to move. 

"Oh fuck." Freddie moaned. "So fucking good…" 

"Ahh, yeah…" For once, Brian couldn't think anymore. Breathing hard, he clawed at Freddie's back, whining desperately when his boyfriend filled him to the hilt with every thrust. 

Freddie bit Brian’s neck to muffle his moans as he fucked him harder. Then he tilted his hips to hit Brian just right, and knew he had found the spot when the guitarist was almost screaming beneath him, wrapping his legs around Freddie’s hips. The sounds Freddie was making rang in his ears, mixed with his own sounds of pleasure. Then Freddie's hand wrapped around his cock between their sweaty bodies and Brian's eyes almost rolled back in his head.

“Oh god… oh god!” He sobbed, and Freddie pressed their lips together again. Brian’s cock was leaking on his stomach and he was starting to contract around Freddie's cock.

"Oh shit…" Freddie sobbed, wanking him off faster while he pounded into him hard. He managed to muffle the loud scream Brian made with a kiss as the guitarist came so hard stars exploded behind his eyes. With a few more hard thrusts, Freddie followed him over the edge, moaning his name and cursing loudly. 

They laid still for some time, catching their breaths, before they untangled themselves and lay next to each other on their backs. 

"Darling," Freddie sighed, still breathing hard. "Thank you, my love, I needed that..." 

“Yeah… that was wonderful,” Brian murmured, turning his head to drop a kiss on Freddie’s shoulder. He felt a bit tacky with sweat and lube and cum, but he was too tired to get up. 

Freddie hummed in agreement, lazily running his fingers through Brian’s hair. “Get you cleaned up in a moment, dear,” he mumbled. “Just a moment.” But his voice grew more slurred with every word. 

Brian smiled as he listened to his boyfriend falling asleep, peaceful and relaxed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hhhhh this is my first ever attempt at smut, I hope it didn't suck too bad. lol Enjoy n yeet me a comment if u like!


End file.
